


Husbands For Life

by destiel_love_1999



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_love_1999/pseuds/destiel_love_1999





	Husbands For Life

Will looked in the mirror and smoothed out his suit. 

"Daddy, are you ready?" Ari looked up at Will with her big brown eyes. He picked her up. 

"Yes. Are Grandma Sami and Grandpa Lucas here?" 

"Yes. They are waiting outside the door. They sent me in to get you."

"Alright then. Let's go." Will put Ari down and walked towards the door. When he opened it he saw his parents smiling at him. 

"Ready?" Will nodded 

He looped his arms through his parents arms. The doors to the alter opened and everyone turned around and smiled at him. But there was only one smile he could focus on. Sonny. The love of his life. His soulmate. His husband for life. 

When they reached the front of the aisle, Sami kissed Will's cheek and hugged Sonny. Lucas hugged Will and shook Sonny's hand. He then placed Will's hand in Sonny's. They smiled at each other. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here together today so celebrate the marriage of Jackson Steven Kiriakis and William Robert Horton. They have each written their own vows. Sonny would like to go first." Marlena announced to the church. 

"If you would have asked me 6 months ago if I would be standing here marrying the love of my life again, I would have told you that you were crazy and said no way. But as fate has it I'm here. I remember the day we met. It was in Horton town square. Little did I know that we would fall in love and raise a beautiful baby girl. You are my anchor. You make me want to get up every morning and live my life and take care of Ari along the way. I love you so much and I'm very lucky to have you in my life." Sonny looked out in the crowd and some of the ladies wiping their eyes. 

"7 years ago I never thought I would ever get married, let alone a second time. I'm so unbelievably happy that it's been you both times. When we first met, as everyone knows, I thought I was straight. Turns out I'm not. " Everyone laughed. "Coming to terms with who I was was the  
hardest thing I've ever done but having you there for me made it easier. You always talk about all the adventures you've been on and the best adventure I've had is falling in love with you. From our first date to our first child to our first apartment together. I could not have asked for a better partner for any of it. I love you with all that I am and all that I hope to be." Will and Sonny both wiped a tear from their eyes. They pulled their rings out of their pockets. 

"As I give you this ring, so I give you my heart." They said at the same time. They each placed the rings on each other's fingers. 

"I now pronounce you Jackson Steven Kiriakis and you William Robert Horton husbands for life." 

Will and Sonny looked at each other with so much love. Will pulled Sonny in and kissed him with so much love and passion. Everyone cheered and clapped. When they pulled apart, Ari ran up to them and hugged both of them. Sonny picked Ari up. 

"Everyone I now announce to you the Horton-Kiriakis family." The three of them walked out, making their way to the limo to get to the reception. 

"Daddies, I'm so glad you guys are married again." 

"So are we." Will proffessed, intertwining his fingers with Sonny's. 

~~~~

Will, Sonny and Ari were the first ones to arrive at Doug's place. The tables had hourglasses as the centerpiece. In the corner was an easel with pictures of the couple and Ari and some of their family. 

Soon after, all the guests started to arrive. They came up to Will and Sonny and congratulated them. 

"I'm so happy for the both of you. We are lucky to call you a son Will and to have that beautiful little girl as our granddaughter." Adrienne hugged Will and Sonny. 

"Thank you Adrienne. We've come a long way." 

"Yes we have." She smiled at them. They turned their heads when they heard a tapping of the glass. It was Lucas. 

"I would like to say a few words to the grooms." Will smiled and nodded. "I know I wasn't the easiest on you guys when you first got together. But I learned early on that nothing would come between the two of you. I would just like to say to you Sonny that I wouldn't rather see my son with anyone else other than you and you Will that you belong with Sonny." Gabi stood up. 

"I just want to add on to what Lucas said. Will I love you and I am so grateful that you are the father of my child. And Sonny I know in the beginning we didn't always get along but we've grown past that and I am so thankful that Ari has you as a father too. I love both of you. Everyone raise your glasses. To Will and Sonny. " 

"To will and Sonny!" Everyone cheered. 

"Now for the first dance. Will Jackson Kiriakis and William Horton please make their way to the dance floor." The DJ announced. 

Will and Sonny made their way to the dance floor. Will put his hand on Sonny's shoulder and Sonny put his hand on Will's hip. They connected their other hands together. They swayed back and forth to the song Running Home to You by Grant Gustin. The lyrics were true to their story. 

"I love you so much Will." 

"I love you, too." They connected lips and sparks flew, just like they did with every kiss. 

The song ended and they walked off the dance floor. 

The DJ played some more upbeat songs and everyone danced the night away. The newly weds each took terns dancing with Ari and Gabi. Some people drank too much but it's a wedding so it was bound to happen. As the night drew to a close Will and Sonny walked over to Gabi. 

"Hey, can you take Ari for the night. No one is staying at the mansion tonight so we have the place to ourselves and you know..." Sonny drifted off. 

"Oh yeah yeah. I understand. It's your night. Enjoy it." 

"Thank you so much Gabi. Her bag is behind the bar. Her stuffie and favorite book is in there. Don't mind the outfit. Ari picked it out." Will said, hugging Gabi. 

"Oh I won't. She has a mind of her own. Go. Go. Enjoy your night." 

"Oh we will."

They snuck off and made their way to the Kiriakis mansion for a long night of celebration.


End file.
